The invention relates to an article support system, that is, a system for supporting an article on various surfaces and in various ways, particularly in a motor vehicle.
Devices for supporting articles such as cellular phones, for example on the dashboard or by suction cups on a window are known. They have generally however the disadvantage that they are limited to a particular support arrangement. The support arrangement may include a suction cup holder, it may include a screw-down structure or a hook-and-loop (velcro) structure. The support device may also be cemented to the support surface.
Each of these arrangements has its limitations. There are advantages and disadvantages to each of the support arrangements but one particular arrangement must be chosen by the user.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an article support system with an article holder, which can be mounted to a support base and which can engage an article in various ways.